Mask in The Glass
by motosetsuna
Summary: Di balik lengkungan kurva yang terpeta ia menyembunyikan jejak airmata dan luka. Di balik gelak tawa yang menggema ia memimpikan rengkuhan hangat yang menyapu lara. Senyumnya bagai bius misterius dalam manik kelam Uchiha Sasuke. / "Aku, Haruno Sakura. Kamu?"/"Uchiha Sasuke." [Collab ficts motoharunana and sugirusetsuna] [chap 2 up!]
1. Chapter 1

**Mask In The Glass**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab ficts **motoharunana** and **sugirusetsuna**

AU. SasuSaku Ficts. Mini Chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Detik jam seakan terhenti, helaan napas yang sempat tertahan mulai mengudara bersamaan dengan suara pintu yang mulai terbuka. Kosong. Tak ada isi apapun di dalamnya selain benda-benda berat seperti lemari dan sofa milik keluarga pindahan itu. Keluarga Uchiha.

"Sasuke, angkat koper di dalam mobil!" perintah seseorang yang lebih tua beberapa tahun pada seorang lelaki berambut mencuat dengan wajah masam menanggapi perintah yang sepertinya adalah sang kakak.

"Jangan memerintahku!"

Lelaki yang diketahui bernama Sasuke Uchiha itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan sebal menuju mobil yang tadi di tumpanginya yang terparkir apik di parkiran rumahnya. Wajahnya masih menampakkan raut sebal mendengar ia—lelaki yang tak suka diperintah—diperintah oleh kakak tersayangnya. Catat. Tersayangnya.

Susah payah Sasuke menurunkan koper besar itu dari belakang mobilnya, Itachi Uchiha—sang kakak—hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah mengatakan, 'ayo cepat, dasar lambat!'

Sasuke menajamkan matanya seraya menarik koper melewati Itachi yang kini menampilkan senyum di bibir tipisnya karena telah berhasil mengerjai sang adik.

Sasuke menyeret koper itu dengan enggan dan wajah muram setengah mati. Lalu langkahnya terhenti saat ia mendengar suara ibunya seperti berbincang dengan seseorang yang entah siapa Sasuke tidak ketahui.

"Ah, iya. Kami baru saja pindah hari ini. Salam kenal sebelumnya. Aku, Mikoto Uchiha." Ibu Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah tersenyum seraya menyipitkan manik kehijauan miliknya.

"Salam kenal bibi Mikoto. Aku, Haruno Sakura. Dan kebetulan aku tinggal di sebelah rumah bibi dan keluarga." Gadis berambut merah muda yang diketahui bernama Haruno Sakura itu menjabat tangan ibu Sasuke masih dengan senyum yang terpampang di wajahnya.

Beberapa detik setelahnya, keduanya saling melepaskan tangan. Ibu Sasuke tersenyum menyambut perkenalan singkat pada tetangga barunya itu.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu, Sakura."

Sakura mengangguk senang. Lalu, gadis itu menundukkan badannya singkat seraya berpamitan kepada Ibu Sasuke yang masih menatapnya.

"Senang juga berkenalan dengan Bibi. Kalau begitu aku permisi sebentar ingin membeli sayur di supermarket. Kalau Bibi tidak keberatan, mampirlah ke tempatku ya, Bi. Sampai jumpa lagi!"

"Ah ya, terima kasih, Sakura," sahut Ibu Sasuke seraya melambaikan tangannya di udara saat melihat kepergian Sakura.

Namun, sebelum gadis itu sudah benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya, secara tidak sengaja manik hijaunya bertubrukan dengan mata kelam milik Sasuke yang saat ini masih menatap kepergian Sakura yang telah jauh dari pantulan matanya.

.

.

Sasuke benar-benar lelah. Setelah seharian beres-beres rumah rasa-rasanya ia jadi enggan untuk turun dari tempat tidurnya. Rasanya seperti surga saat tubuhnya telah tergeletak tak berdaya di atas kasur di dalam kamar barunya.

Mata kelam Sasuke menyusuri atap-atap langit kamarnya. Pikirannya telah melambung kemana-mana mengingat besok adalah hari pertamanya masuk sebagai siswa baru di sekolah barunya. Gugup? Tidak juga. Karena kata 'gugup' adalah pantangan baginya.

"Sasuke!"

Teriakan seseorang yang sangat Sasuke hapal memenuhi gendang telinganya kali ini. Mengganggu ketentraman yang telah susah payah ia dapatkan hari ini. Sasuke menggeram sebal dan Sasuke pun enggan menyahut panggilan dari 'kakak tersayangnya' itu.

Suara cepat langkah kaki kini semakin terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Dan tak lama setelahnya, pintu kamar Sasuke membuka. Menampilkan Itachi yang kini menghampiri Sasuke yang terlihat tengah terpejam.

"Sasuke, aku tahu kau tidak tidur." Itachi menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke yang tengah 'tertidur' itu.

Sasuke tetap tidak membukanya. Seakan meyakinkan Itachi.

"Sasuke, bangun! Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan terus mengganggu tidurmu!" ancam Itachi pada Sasuke yang kini sedikit demi sedikit tengah membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya seolah terganggu dengan kelakuan Itachi.

"Hn?"

Itachi tersenyum seraya mengelus-elus rambut Sasuke yang telah berantakan. Sasuke menolak elusan tangan Itachi di rambutnya.

"Tch." Sasuke mendecih.

Itachi mendengus mendengar respon yang Sasuke berikan. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Sana istirahat lagi, itu telah dibuatkan susu oleh Ibu. Dan secara spesial aku telah mengantarkan minuman itu, untukmu."

Itachi tersenyum bangga. Sasuke hanya menyunggingkan senyum mengejek. Setelah apa yang dilakukan Itachi malam ini, tidak sepadan dengan apa yang dilakukannya seharian.

Itachi kembali mengelus kepala Sasuke sebentar.

"Selamat beristirahat, adikku tersayang."

Itachi meninggalkan Sasuke yang terbengong melihat kelakuannya kali ini. Itachi menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan hingga tak bersuara.

Itachi _kemasukan_ apa?

Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lagi. Ia meraih susu yang di letakkan Itachi di meja samping kasurnya dan langsung meneguknya. _Lumayan_, mengurangi dahaga yang telah cukup lama bersarang di kerongkongannya.

Udara malam ini begitu dingin bersamaan dengan AC yang telah menyala di kamar Sasuke. Menusuk sebagian kulit-kulit tubuh Sasuke yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain pun. Manik Sasuke kini dialihkannya ke arah jendela yang masih terbuka dengan tirai yang melambai-lambai tertiup angin malam itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju jendela dan bermaksud menutup jendela itu. Namun, setelah ia sampai pada tempat yang di tuju, manik hitamnya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatian manik kelamnya.

Sesosok gadis yang ia ketahui bernama Sakura—yang merupakan tetangga barunya—tengah terdiam dengan tangan yang menyangga pada bingkai jendela kamarnya. Wajahnya tidak menampakkan raut bahagia yang selalu di tampilkannya pagi tadi. Tetapi lebih kepada raut kesedihan. Manik hijaunya seakan meredup dengan kilatan-kilatan yang tidak dapat di artikan.

Sasuke terdiam. Sosok itu seakan menarik perhatiannya lebih lama dan membuat manik hitamnya masih berpusat pada gadis itu. Hingga ia menyadari satu hal, gadis itu kini menyadari tatapan yang dilayangkan padanya.

Namun, manik hitam Sasuke membulat tak percaya saat ia menyadari bahwa gadis itu tersenyum kepadanya seraya meneteskan air matanya yang mengalir di salah satu pipinya.

Lantas, kenapa gadis itu tersenyum seraya menangis pada Sasuke?

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N**:

Hello… Terima kasih telah mampir di ficts collab ini. Ini adalah Ficts collab antara motoharunana dan sugirusetsuna. Dan rencana ficts ini akan di jadikan ficts mini multichapter. Jadi maaf kalau fics ini kedepannya akan pendek-pendek. Dan bagi yang teah sempat membaca, diucapkan rasa terima kasih sebesar-besarnya.

Dibutuhkan kritik dan saran demi kemajuan cerita mendatang.

Salam sayang,

**motosetsuna^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mask In The Glass**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Collab ficts **motoharunana** and **sugirusetsuna**

AU. SasuSaku Ficts. Mini Chapter.

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Ada beberapa hal yang tidak Sasuke mengerti pagi ini. Bukan karena letak tempat tidurnya yang berbeda dari biasanya, pemandangan asing dari rumah tempatnya berdiam kini, ataupun ketidakmunculan wajah menyebalkan sang _aniki_ dari balik pintu kamar tidurnya. Jelas Sasuke mengingat kepindahan keluarganya yang belum juga menjejaki empat puluh delapan jam, dan ia tidak terlalu merisaukan keberadaan sang _aniki_—sejujurnya, Sasuke malah berharap kedamaian seperti ini di pagi-pagi selanjutnya.

Namun, Uchiha bungsu itu tidak mengerti.

Untuk malam di mana ia tidak dapat terlelap dengan pulas dan pikiran yang melayang pada hal yang tak seharusnya.

Sasuke mengingatnya dengan jelas, bagaimana segaris senyum hangat berbingkai buliran bening terlukis pada sosok gadis bersurai merah muda itu, genangan di balik lengkungan kurva tulusnya, serta perih di kedua bola mata yang menyipit bahagia tersebut.

_Tulus? Bahagia?_

"Sasuke..."

Katakan padanya bahwa penafsirannya selama ini akan arti dari sebuah senyuman adalah salah. Katakan padanya bahwa, buliran bening yang ia lihat menelursi pipi poslen gadis itu semalam hanyalah rintik hujan di pertengahan musim panas. Lalu, katakan pula mengapa Sasuke begitu memikirkan hal yang tak semestinya?

"Sasuke?"

Ini bukan mengenai soal fisika maupun matematika. Bukan pula mengenai film _action_ yang baru beberapa hari lalu ia tonton—_yeah_, itu keren, bagaimana aksi aktor utama menembaki lawannya tanpa pandang bulu sedikitpun, namun tidak sampai menghantui benak Sasuke siang hingga malam.

_Lalu, mengapa?_

"Sasuke!"

Lelaki bersurai kelam itu mengerjap sesaat ketika sebuah suara menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Ia mendapati ibunya tampak memandanginya dengan sorot kebingungan.

"_Hn_?"

"Kenapa melamun saja dari tadi? Bahkan sarapanmu belum tersentuh sama sekali." Wanita paruh baya itu berucap dengan nada penuh tanya. Tak mendesak, namun tampak jelas menutut jawaban dari sang anak.

Anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut berdehem pelan sebelum mengambil satu potong _sandwich_ yang tergeletak di atas piringnya. Sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjawab ataupun sekedar menanggapi.

Sang ibu—Uchiha Mikoto—memerhatikan setiap gerakan Sasuke dengan seksama. Untuk mengatakan ada yang berbeda dari sikap bungsunya itu pagi ini, Mikoto tidak berpikir akan menanyai pemuda yang baru menginjak usia tujuh belah tahun itu terang-terangan. Mungkin, kepindahan mereka ke rumah baru ini merupakan alasan ketidakbiasaan sikap Sasuke—mengingat ia yang begitu gencar menentang kepindahaan mereka dari Suna dengan berbagai alasan, mulai dari sulitnya menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru, hingga kamar mandi rumah lama yang terlalu bagus untuk ditinggalkan. Mikoto ingin tertawa ketika mengingat tingkah anaknya yang terkadang kekanak-kanakan tersebut, padahal Sasuke sendiri yang memungkiri ciuman hangat ibunya di pagi hari dengan alasan '_aku_ _sudah dewasa, bu_'. Dan sepertinya Mikoto terlalu banyak memutar ulang memorinya hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke telah beranjak dari meja makan sedari semenit yang lalu.

"Aku pergi."

Mikoto tersentak ketika menemukan anak bungsunya telah bersiap dengan sepatu yang sudah terpasang rapi di kedua kakinya dan tas sekolah yang tergapit pada jemari kirinya.  
"Eh, tidak pergi _bareng_ Itachi?"

"Tidak. _Aniki_ masih tidur."

"Sama ayah aja ka—"

"Ibu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi, dan Konoha _Gakuen_ juga tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah kita." Potong Sasuke cepat dengan nada bosan.

"T-Ta—"

"Aku pergi."

"Hati-hati di jalan."

Dan untuk beberapa alasan, Mikoto tersenyum simpul diselingi kikikan kecil ketika Sasuke sudah tak terlihat lagi dari balik pintu.

_Bicara soal alasan, Sasuke masih juga belum mengerti ada apa dengannya pagi ini. _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Untuk pertanyaan yang belum terjawab lalu sekarang, untuk pertemuan tidak sengajanya dengan gadis yang telah menjadi biang _'tanyanya'_ pagi ini —ya, pagi ini, detik ini. Sasuke tahu ini bukanlah merupakan suatu kebetulan. Dan kali ia mengetahui dengan pasti jawabannya, _'karena mereka bertetanggaan'_.

_Bingo!_

Tunggu, sejak kapan semua hal mengenai gadis bersurai merah muda tersebut adalah pertanyaan?

Lagi, sepertinya Sasuke belum menemukan jawaban untuk setiap alasan.

Katup tipisnya mendecih pelan. Memusingkan. Lebih memusingkan daripada menghadapi tingkah sang _aniki_ yang terkadang terlampau _'gila'_.  
Kali ini, untuk soal yang satu ini dan karena gadis ini, seorang Uchiha Sasuke angkat tangan.

"Uchiha-_kun ohayou_." Lengkungan kurva yang terukir membuat manik gadis itu menyipit ketika mengucapkan deretan kata tersebut.

Sasuke bergeming. Bukan karena senyuman gadis itu begitu indah, pun kalimat yang terucap begitu hangat. Nyatanya, sekilas Sasuke mengingat kembali jejak air mata yang semalam _ony_xnya patri.

_Oh, Kamisama._

_Lagi?_

"Uchiha-_kun_?"

"_Hn_, _Ohayou_..."

"—Haruno Sakura. Kamu?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf, aku lupa namamu."

Gadis Haruno itu kembali tersenyum.  
"Tak masalah, kita juga baru resmi berkenalan sekarang," Kemudian, ia tampak berlari kecil ke arah Sasuke dan menyejajari langkah mereka.  
"Oh ya, ibumu bilang kamu baru pindah Sekolah ke Konoha _Gakuen_, kelas berapa?"

"Tiga." Jawab pemuda itu seadanya seraya melirik Sakura yang kini sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Sama _dong_!" Sakura tampak bersorak riang.

Riang? Tunggu! Sasuke tidak mengerti di mana letak 'menyenangkannya'. Jadi, kenapa gadis itu tampak kegirangan?

"...akan lebih menyenangkan kalau kita juga sekelas,"

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan gerak tungkainya seketika—yang diikuti pula oleh gadis yang kini sedang berada di sisinya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat-lekat.

Merasa di tatap seperti itu oleh pemuda rupawan tersebut tak urung membuat gadis itu menjadi sedikit gugup.  
"M-Maksudku, bukannya menyenangkan jika bertetangga, satu sekolah, ternyata juga satu kelas! Hahaha."

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya bosan—diam-diam ia menghela napas lega untuk sesuatu yang tidak begitu ia mengerti. Entah gadis itu hanya ingin basa basi padanya atau apa pun namanya, nyatanya Sasuke sama sekali tidak begitu tertarik pada perkataannya.

—ya, setidaknya sebelum kalimat terakhir yang diiring tawa menggema dalam gendang telinganya. Dan ia sedikit menyesali, untuk langkah kaki yang sempat terhenti serta, tanya akan keterkejutan dari kalimat yang terlontari.

_Cih_.

Jika hanya untuk basa-basi.

Dengan cepat eksistensi rupawan tersebut kembali melanjuukan langkah jenjangnya.

Ia merasa tertipu.

_Tertipu? _

Sasuke tampak menerawang. Fakta bahwa ia melupakan nama gadis bersurai merah muda itu memanglah benar. Namun, tidak dengan potret gadis itu semalam.

Sasuke berdehem pelan. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah sosok bermahkotakan layaknya warna bunga khas negerinya itu. Ia tampak menimang-nimang sesuatu.

Kepindahannya yang belum juga genap dua hari dan perbincangan singkatnya dengan gadis _'tetangganya'_ yang nyatanya hanya sekedar _basa-basi_. Untuk mempertanyakan mengenai apa yang tertangkap manik kelamnya semalam, bukan merupakan hal yang tabu, 'kan?

Setidaknya ia menemukan jawaban untuk keanehannya pagi ini serta alasan jejak hitam di bawah _onyx_nya kini. Sehingga, Sasuke tak lagi merasa terinvansi oleh sosok merah muda itu. Ia tak mau menemukan pagi di mana ia termangu di depan _sandwich_ isinya lagi.

Pemuda itu sedikit meringis, mengingat betapa dengan mudahnya fokus dirinya teralih pada sosok yang bahkan tak begitu ia kenali tersebut.

Dan oleh karena itu, Sasuke harus membuka suara untuk menghalau semua kejanggalan ini—setidaknya tanda tanya untuk jejak air mata yang menghiasi senyum gadis itu semalam.

"Haruno..."

Sakura tampak mengerjap beberapa saat sebelum memusatkan kembali maniknya ke arah sumber suara yang menyerukan namanya.  
"Ya?" Jawab gadis Haruno tersebut masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu bergeming sejenak sembari memandangi pantulan wajahnya sendiri dari klorofil sang gadis.

"Semalam kena—"

"Hinata-_chan_, Ino-_chan_, _ohayou_!" Suara lantang dari katup Sakura sukses mengintrupsi perkataan Sasuke. Tanpa permisi lagi, gadis itu membawa tungkainya menuju ke arah koordinat dua eksistensi asing yang tidak Sasuke kenali.

Pemuda tersebut mematung sembari ber-_ha_ dengan suara yang tak mencapai indera.

Uchiha Sasuke terkesiap. Ia belum juga selesai menyampaikan hal yang telah mengganjal pikirannya dan kini gadis tersebut telah beranjak, meninggalkannya terpaku seorang diri.

Catat, _Seorang diri._

Pemuda rupawan itu menggeram pelan. Pasalnya, ketika gadis merah muda tersebut sudah berbaur bersama teman-temanya, ia sempat berbalik sejenak dan tersenyum pada Sasuke.

Senyuman yang begitu manis.

_Sial_.

Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke butuh pelampiasan untuk kekesalannya pagi ini.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

Haloha Minna~  
Akhirnya chap 2nya kelar juga, terimakasih buat yang udah nyempatin waktu baca fic ini dan menunggu kelanjutannya ^^  
Terutama buat yang udah review di chap sebelumnya /haggu  
Semoga suka ya :D

**motosetsuna ^^**

* * *

YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO~  
Gomen ya buat yang nungguin fic ini dan ternyata selesainnya kelamaaaaan banget ~.~  
Ya ini bagiannya Saya **sugirusetsuna(hana) **makanya lama, abis kena WB parah kemarin /ahiks  
Gomen jg kalo semisalnya ini rada lawak and jatuhnya beda banget dari kesan chap pertama, mana sasuke rada OOC gitu /frustasi  
Padahal ide awalnya saya sama **motoharunana(nana) **mau bikin yang hurt hurt gimana gitu(?)  
Tapi ya, semoga Nana bisa ngelanjutin fic ini dengan indah~~~ XD /ditabok  
Akhir kata, nana ganbatte ya XD /kabur

**sugirusetsuna(hana)**


End file.
